When Fate likes to tease around
by Yoyi-Yi
Summary: After Lieutenant Scott discovers that Dr. Rush is pregnant with his child he decides he must marry the scientist. But then he remembers he is engaged to Chloe, and new opponents appear threatening to take Rush from him. (This is a secuel. Name changed by advice)
1. In which some attempt of explaining happ

_Notes at the end of the chapter_

* * *

**1. In which some attempt of explaining happens**

Rush walked down the corridor with a feeling of someone watching him. He turned his head. Nothing. With a sigh, he continued his way to his quarters. He wasn't sure if Lt. Scott had understood that he, Rush, didn't want to marry, any less to a boy like him. Rush hoped Lt. Johansen was discreet enough to not let his... _problem_ slip. Then, he paused. Fuck. _Fuck_! What about the boy? Lt. Scott had a big mouth -he knew that very well, both literally and metaphorically.

Once in his quarters, with the door locked, he hit his head on a wall and moaned. This could not be happening. Not to him. He wasn't ready for any of this. Especially with all his workload with _Destiny_ repairs. He felt his frustration increase when he saw what looked like a gift on his bed. That damned boy. When the hell has he entered _his_ quarters? Without his permission, obviously. With another sigh, Rush took his radio, he needed to make things _clear_ to that boy.

"Lieutenant Johansen, this is Rush."

"_Dr. Rush, this is Lieutenant Johansen._"

"Are you still in the infirmary?"

"_Yes I am. Is everything ok?_"

"Stay there, I'm on my way. Rush out." He switched off his radio and went to the infirmary again to find Lt. Johansen and a very worried Lt. Scott. Scott was pacing up and down the place asking questions without stop to breath, and what Rush could get before Lt. Scott went silent as soon as the scientist entered were some really weird and stupid questions.

Surely, the boy heard his call for Lt. Johansen and was there to know everything was ok. Exactly what he thought the boy would do. As soon as Lt. Scott recovered from his arrival, he ran to his side. But before he could make it Rush gave him a glare which made him freeze.

"Lieutenant Johansen, Lieutenant Scott." He said. "I need to discuss an issue I think might have been overlooked. I want both of you to be discreet about this... situation." He stopped. The blonde woman nodded, but the boy, he had a confused look on his face.

"Why?" If Rush was drinking at that precise moment, he surely would have spattered all of the liquid. _Why?_ That damn boy didn't know why?

"Well, Lieutenant, this situation is very risky for me, and I don't want other people sticking their noses in my affairs. Surely you would understand that. I want to be left alone. Am I clear?" Lt. Scott was even more confused now.

"Yes, but. Why? Can't I tell this to Eli, or Ron? They are my fri-"

"Lieutenant." Rush's voice was sharp, and his eyes were still in Death Glare Mode. "You should first talk to your fiancee, miss Armstrong." The younger man went pale. Rush could hear him swallow.

"I'm with Dr. Rush on this, Matt. You should tell Chloe first." Scott looked at TJ in disbelief. "Oh! Come on, Matt. She loves you, you love her, you two are engaged."

"Ye- yeah. Sure. I love her." Scott looked from TJ to Rush and to TJ again. "But..."

"But? There're no _but_s here, lad. You go back to your lover and leave me alone with my life and everything would be perfect."

"No!" Scott was alarmed. And Rush felt really tired of dealing with him. "I mean. Yes, I love her and all but... Jesus! You are going to give birth to my second son -or daughter- and now I have the opportunity to be there to see it, to see him or her grow up."

His speech was so naive Rush felt like throwing up. TJ, on the other hand, seemed amused by all of this.

"Look. I know I'm not the most handsome man on Destiny, but if you let me, I can be more-"

"Stop! I don't want to hear any more. I want you two not to say a word to anyone. Are we clear?" TJ made a noise. Rush glanced at her. She was struggling, uncomfortable. "What?" His voice was low and steady.

"I... might have told something to Colonel Young." In the blink of an eye, Rush felt all his strength gone and his world spin. Scott was there before his body touched the ground. TJ was on him too, helping Scott get him on a chair.

"Wh-what? Why?" TJ looked at him, sad. His own voice sounded so weak.

"I had to. Dr. Lam ensured me she won't let this slip in H.C. But I need you to understand that I have to report every... _illness_ on the ship. Not that you have one but your situation is uncommon, you agree whit that, don't you?" Rush blinked, slowly. He didn't take his eyes away from TJ's.

"Well... as long as he doesn't want me in quarantine everything is O-" the door opened, stopping him. Col. Young entered and then closed the door. Rush shuddered, but didn't look at the man. Scott and TJ straightened at once.

"Colonel" they said in perfect sync.

"Rest."

Then, there it was, the pause. One long and uncomfortable pause. TJ was looking at Scott, Scott at the Colonel, Young glanced at Rush and Rush... Rush just glared at the opposite wall with all his wrath.

"I need a word with..." Young started but stopped when Rush snorted. "Rush, we need to talk about..." another noise from Rush shut him up.

"Colonel, I need to talk to you, too." interrupted Scott. Three pairs of eyes focused on him. "I... ah. I wish to marry Dr..."

"Oh! For fuck sake! I'm nae gonna marry you." Rush stood up. " What I wanted to say had already been said. Not a word of this to anyone abroad the ship nor on Earth. Understood?" He was almost at the door when he turned and made eye contact with Young. "I don't want to talk about this. And won't talk unless it's with Lieutenant Johansen." He left.

"Well. Colonel, I need your approval to the marriage." Said Scott. TJ rolled her eyes in disbelief and the Col. frowned.

"I think you must convince him first son. You can't marry if you don't have the consent from the other party. Besides, weren't you going to marry Chloe?" Scott looked bemused.

"Yes, well. I love Chloe, of course, but I want to settle before the baby is here so... I think I must make a sacrifice."

Young shook his head.

"Clear your thoughts before you choose to do something Lieutenant. You may regret things later." Then, Young left. Scott glanced at TJ, who frowned.

"I'm not siding with you, Matt. I'm sorry, but I agree with Dr. Rush. You two... That's simply impossible."

Scott smiled at her. "Don't worry, TJ. I'll conquer him and we will be happy." He was about to leave when TJ took his arm.

"I don't think you understand, Matt. There is no way in hell Rush will like you in that way, so give up. Besides, what good do you think marring Rush will do? Nothing. Stop being so stubborn, let it be. Leave Rush alone, and he may let you stay with the child. You'll be with Chloe, you will have your child, and everyone's happy." Scott scowled and TJ sighed. "Look, if you insist I'll be forced to interfere. And you won't like it."

"TJ, I don't want to fight with you." TJ released him.

* * *

Rush was lying on his bed, one arm over his eyes, cursing and swearing. He always thought Lt. Scott was a little bit too traditional for his own good, but this, _this_. The boy was being extreme. He was fond of the boy, well, until _that_ happened. And he quite liked Chloe. They made a good pair, and now all that was messed up. It was Scott's fault and that damned device's.

When he knew how, he was going to destroy that aberration. Goddammit! He wasn't prepared for all of this. He wasn't. He wanted a family, sure, but he already had one: _Destiny_ crew. He was fond of all of them, except Volker, he hated Volker. Well not much, only a wee bit. That man always got on his nerves. And Greer. He didn't like Greer. If he stopped and took his time, he only truly liked a few abroad the ship. And if he thought deeply he knew his real family was- No! He wasn't going that way. Not now. He didn't want to think about it now. Maybe later...

"I want to wake up from this nightmare" he whispered hopeless.

Colonel Young knew. _He_ knew. And he was likely to end up being locked up in quarantine. Even if his _disease_ wasn't contagious. He took his t-shits off and glanced at his abdomen, still flat.

"So, now, I'm pregnant." One look at the watch. "Better to catch some sleep." Under the blankets, he let his mind wander around mathematical formulas. The sleep came eventually. Exhausted as he was, he wasn't aware of the door opening, nor the sigh of relief from the person who entered

He had a dreamless sleep and woke up at the same time he did every day. In the dim light of his quarters he could see someone on his couch, his or her breath steady. He or she was asleep. Rush frowned and let the last blur of sleep fade away before getting out of bed. Even without looking he knew it was Lt. Scott. Not wanting to wake him up, he dressed up quietly. Then, he took his blankets and covered the sleeping man with them.

The stupid boy looked like a pet, and he didn't felt so angry anymore. Actually, he preferred it when the boy had his mouth shut, or when he was with his girlfriend. It was not as if he was a bad man, but he felt bad for Chloe. Damn! They where made for each other, what was his role in all of this?

Ah! Yes, the couple breaker.

He left, dreading the moment the younger man decided to wake up. And he had a lot to do to catch up on his work. As always, he went to the mess hall. And same as the last few weeks he felt the irresistible impulse to spew his guts out. He hurried up to the nearest bathroom. He felt the dinner from the day before get out of his body just in time to be thrown up in the toilet.

Half an hour later, he was still bended over the W.C., gagging, sometimes spitting bile. He was found by TJ, who hurried to help him.

"Goddammit, Doctor! You should have called if you weren't feeling well." She said, stroking his back in gentle circles.

"How...?" He couldn't continue, another fit of nausea attacked him. She pulled his hair out of his face without stopping the massage on his back.

"Matt called me a few moments ago. He was panicking because he couldn't find you." She explained. Rush nodded.

They were like this for another couple of minutes, in silence. Scott called TJ on her radio, but she didn't answer until she was sure Rush could manage without her help. She told Scott everything was OK, he didn't need to worry, and she sent him to bed. Then, she helped the scientist up. Rush was slightly pale, but he wasn't trembling anymore. Her lips formed a tight line of worry.

"We are going to the infirmary." At the face Rush made she switched from medic to Lieutenant. "It's not a request, it's an order. I want to see what you can eat and keep in your stomach. It's important for your health as well as..." She did a vague gesture to his torso.

With a grimace he pointed at the open door. "After you, Lieutenant."

* * *

Eli stormed into the infirmary, waving his arms, making requests and not making any sense at all. TJ shut him up with a glare. The boy went still.

"What is it, Eli?"

"Is it true Rush is ill?" Eli looked concerned. The woman nodded.

"Yes. More or less. Why? Do you need him?" Eli fidgeted a little.

"Well... hmm... I had a short chat with Matt a few minutes ago..." The boy glanced towards a bed with curtains closed around it. "He told me that Rush is having aftereffects from some kind of device that attacked him a few weeks ago." His brown eyes were fixed on TJ's now. "Is he going to die?"

TJ couldn't help a laugh. "Heavens, Eli, no. It's not like that. He only has... a parasite." That didn't reassure the young man. "It's not as bad as it sounds. Right now we can't take it out of his body, so we'll have to wait until it's big enough."

"Ah..." Suddenly, Eli closed the door and approached TJ, adopting a confident tone. "Look, what Matt told me was really weird, and from what you are telling me I can only come with the most strange conclusion I have ever thought of, so I hope you'll tell me I'm wrong and laugh at it so hard Rush kicks us both out."

TJ was surprised by his words. "Whatever you mean?"

"I... I think..." He rubbed his hands. "Is Rush pregnant?" TJ went blank. What? Eli was saying... What? Why on Heavens did Eli come to _that_ conclusion?

"Eli..."

"No. Just tell me." And before she could open her mouth he spoke again. "Better, tell me I'm crazy and that's impossible, as Rush is obviously a man and men can't get pregnant." TJ sighed.

"Even if it were true, which is improbable, I wouldn't tell you a word. Patient confidentiality, remember?" Eli nodded, worried again.

"So he is."

"Wha-?"

"Improbable, _not_ impossible."

"Jesus! Eli, what the hell did Matt tell you?" TJ hoped Matt didn't tell anybody else. Eli made a face.

"Just... That some weeks ago a device turned on, and when he tried to investigate it Rush found him and it threw him to the floor." Eli stopped, and made another face. "Then, he was suddenly... _attracted_... to Rush, and then one thing led to another..." A shiver run over him. "He didn't say anything else, and I can imagine the rest."

TJ rubbed her face. This was getting so complex.

"Ok, Eli. Don't tell a soul."

"As if anybody would believe me."

"Yeah... But... Look, he is very upset, and I don't think stress is good for him. If Dr. Lam was here things would've been different, but she is not, and this is my first... time in a situation like this. So, I don't really know how to deal with this. And... Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?."

"Watch over him." She left. Eli was left there, without nothing to do except to stand on his feet. TJ came again. "And don't let Matt disturb him. He has this weird delusion of having his hand in marriage." Then, she left again.

Eli sighed, not sure of what to do. Hesitant, he went to where Rush was resting. At first, Eli thought he was faking, but then he could see the exhaustion on his face. If it wasn't for the movement of his chest, one could think he was dead. Eli took a chair and sat down near the bed.

Invariably his eyes were drawn to Rush's stomach. One lone blanket was over his legs, and his own hands rested on his abdomen. Feeling like a kid entering the haunted house of the town, Eli put his hands on the bed, and slowly he began to lift the t-shirts the man was wearing. Pausing only to be sure he was still asleep, carefully he brushed his fingertips over the now bare skin.

Suddenly, a hand griped his wrist, startling him.

"What are you doing?" Rush's voice sounded sleepy and he had only one eye opened. Eli felt his checks get hot.

"Nothing." He tried to take his hand back, but Rush held it still. "Um..." Rush's gaze was locked on his own. Slowly he fully opened his eyes.

"What?" Eli was uncomfortable, feeling his face flush further. He could feel Rush's heat from his grip on his wrist. The younger man opened his mouth a couple of times, not knowing what to say. His eyes flicked from Rush's face, to his hand to his bare abdomen.

"I... Can I...?" Eli thought that if he blushed further, then all of his body would end up red. He took a short breath before asking. "Can I touch it?" Rush released him then looked at him with curiosity.

"What do you want to touch? There's nothing to touch." Rush knew he knew, and didn't seem to mind.

"Uh... Yeah, not still..." Rush tilted his head a little, then leaned on his elbows. One of his hands pushed up his t-shirts to bare more skin. This same hand took one of Eli's and put it over his stomach. His skin was warm, his muscles firm and he couldn't take his eyes away from his body. He giggled nervously. "I can't feel anything".

"That's because it must be really small." Rush had had a chat with TJ and now was when he started to comprehend that _he was _indeed _pregnant_. And sharing the feeling with another human being was relaxing. Rush was searching Eli's face, not sure of what he was looking for. Maybe repulsion, fear, disgust. But Eli was in awe only looking at his body, as if it has a magical solution to all the problems of the entire existence.

Eli's hand was trembling under his, maybe with at least excitement. They both were so focused on their own thoughts that no-one heard the door open, nor Lieutenant Scott's yell. Their intimacy was broken when the Lieutenant threw himself on Eli, making them both go to the ground. With sharp, fast movements Scott pushed Eli to a wall, where he pinned him, making it impossible for the mathematician to move.

"Don't touch him. Don' .Him" Scott's face was only inches from Eli's. Eli could see blind rage on Scott's eyes, and that freaked the hell out of him.

"Shit! Matt, release Eli!" TJ came in running towards them. Scott looked frantic. Rush was startled, and had moved from the bed, away from the Lieutenant.

"He was touching him."

"I don't care. Release him." Without taking his eyes from Eli, Scott loosened his grip on the other and stepped back.

"You can't touch him" He almost cried.

"Why?" Eli thought he just signed his own death sentence.

"Because he is mine." The answer was possessive and childish. Scott looked at Rush now. "You are mine, aren't you?" Scott had tears in his eyes. To Rush, he looked like a puppy, crying in fear of being left alone. Rush rolled his eyes.

"You are a pain in the ass. Stop crying and make up with Eli before he decides to depressurize your quarters with you in there." Then, the scientist left growling something about dealing with kids.

* * *

**Autor's Notes:**

This fic was corrected by Kaworu who wrote the fic in which this one is inpired (_Fate is a cruel bitch_). You can find it in **AO3**

You could say **this is a secuel**. I wrote this with her help (she is correcting the chapters so I don't mess up things and readers can understand my poor english).

I think it would be better to read first her fic.

I rated it as mature by possible strong language and future sex. And maybe a really unpleasant scene in which some character is cut open :)

**Expect some OoC**

Also, I posted this first with my AO3 account (_Yoyi_). Yoyi-Yi's FF net and Yoyi's AO3 are the same person: me.


	2. In which confusing things happens

**Yoyi's Notes:** Hello little lambs. I forgot to tell you that I don't own SGU (cries), hence I don't own Dr. Rush (cries more). I hope you enjoy this, just remember I like being mischievous. Expect some OoC.

* * *

**2. In which confusing things happens**

Rush was heading to the Bridge as he stumbled on someone. They didn't collide only because the other person dodged him. Rush was so focused on some data to make Eli's idea of dialing Earth safer, especially in the process of recharging inside a star that he didn't even hear the footsteps. But he did look up when someone called him.

"Dr. Rush, I was looking for you. Where have you been these past few days? Nobody could contact you, even on the radio." Rush swallowed as he recognized the voice's owner, Chloe. This was awkward. True to their word, none of those who knew about his condition said a word. Hence, Chloe didn't know he was pregnant with the child of her boyfriend, to whom she trusted to marry.

"I was... busy," he said. Chloe looked at him with surprised eyes.

"Yes, but you could at least have said a word, couldn't you? I thought you were ill and on the verge of death." She touched his bicep. "You are not sick, right?"

Rush felt guilty. She was going to want him dead more now than when her father had died. Because this time Rush was really at fault.

"Well, no." He cleared his throat. "Did you need something from me?"

"Ah! Yes. I wanted to talk about those formulas Eli and you are working on. I think I could be useful." She smiled. Rush mirrored her.

"You are right. I've been trying to finish this little one." He gave her his notepad. They walked down the corridor, talking about maths, formulas and other stuff Rush was confident in.

* * *

Dr. Lisa Park had become used to darkness. Step by step she had memorized all of _Destiny's_ inhabited areas. Now she could recognize everyone by their footsteps and smells. She liked it. It was true that she missed seeing things, but she enjoyed her new abilities. However, there was a thing she liked to keep to herself: she could sense people's moods. It started a few weeks ago.

Lisa was walking with careful steps, as she always did, from the mess to the Apple Core. Lisa didn't hear the other person's voice, or her breath. She was very still sitting on the floor. If Lisa hadn't sensed her, she would likely have stepped over her legs and ended up on the ground. She felt sadness, so she stopped.

"What happened?" she asked. Though Lisa could not see, she could feel her, so Lisa turned her head to her.

"Oh! Lisa, sorry." It was Chloe. "You almost tripped over me, sorry."

"It's ok, I smelled you so don't worry." Which she didn't. "So," she continued, sitting down next to her, "what happened? You seem down." Lisa didn't see the confused look in Chloe's eyes before the girl put on a cheerful face.

"Nothing. I was just thinking. I had a... uh... argument with Matt." Ouch! That sounded bad.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Chloe nodded. Lisa waited. Then Chloe realized, embarrassed, Lisa couldn't see.

"Yes."

"Ok, I'm listening."

Chloe hesitated, thinking how to begin.

"Well. About a couple of days ago he started to act strange."

Lisa nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"He was... sort of paranoid. And now he is watching every move Dr. Rush makes. As if stalking him or something."

Lisa frowned. "That's strange. Unless the Colonel asked him to keep an eye on Dr. Rush."

"No, Lisa, it's not like that. He doesn't give Colonel Young reports about him. It's different." Chloe sighed. "Well, that's not the point."

"Then, what's the point? What's wrong?" Lisa moved a hand, searching for Chloe's arm, and when she found it, she gave Chloe's hand a soft squeeze.

"Erm... Well, this is awkward." She paused again. "He told me that he's going to be a father again."

Lisa felt a weight in her stomach. "What?"

"Yeah... I know..."

"H-how... Who?"

"He didn't say. Apparently she doesn't want anybody on the ship to know. Stupid, though, we will know who she is when she gets ample proportions."

Lisa nodded.

"And then, I'll peel off her skin."

Lisa choked. "What? Are you serious?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know. What I know is that that bitch is gonna pay for stealing my boyfriend."

"What do you mean?"

Chloe's voice saddened. "Matt wants to marry her. He wants to be there for the baby."

Lisa put her arm around Chole's shoulders and hugged her. "It's ok. The Colonel won't let it happen. He knows how you two love each other and he won't let anybody break your relationship." She only said that to reassure Chloe, though she didn't know to what extent the Colonel would want to get mixed up in their business.

"Yeah... I suppose."

They heard footsteps and murmuring. From a corner emerged Eli, absorbed in reading from a notepad.

"Hey, Eli," called Chloe. Eli stopped and looked at the girls.

"Hey, Chloe, Lisa." He glanced both sides of the corridor. "What are you two doing down there?"

"Nothing much. Just talking."

Eli nodded.

"Eli... Have you seen Matt?"

Eli swallowed. "Eh..."

"So you have."

"Yes."

"Why so nervous, Eli?" Lisa asked. "Did Mathew tell you anything about the baby?"

"Baby? What baby?" Eli was trying to be convincing. Very, very hard.

"The one whose mother had an affair with Matt," Chloe clarified. "And I believe she is still having it."

"Are you saying there is a girl pregnant with Matt's child and she is actually having and affair with him?" Eli asked. "That's not possible."

"Do you know who she is?" Lisa sensed confusion on the mathematician, so she believed that he was telling the truth when he spoke.

"Matt is not having an affair with any other woman on the ship."

But Chloe had trouble believing him.

"No? She can't be from the Earth. You know that, we are all stuck in here. So if he's going to be a father again it's clearly because he cheated on me with some girl here."

That made sense, but Eli's mood was convincing as well.

"Chloe, I can assure you, Matt has not left any _female _preggerson this ship." Eli was so sure of what he was saying that Lisa felt confused.

"Then... what was all that about marriage, the 'another child' talk we had? Was he messing with me?"

"Um... I doubt it. I think he is adamant about marriage." Eli shifted his weight from one leg to another. Then bit his tongue, hard.

"So? Has he impregnated a male, then?" Lisa asked as a joke, trying to distract Chloe from the marriage topic. Eli's mood changed drastically. It was so violent that even Chloe should have felt it.

Eli took Lisa's elbow and walked away from Chloe so she couldn't hear.

"Wh-what? Th-that's not possible, Lisa. Are you kidding?" The boy whispered nervously and in a high pitched voice. Eli didn't think that was a joke.

"Oh my God! Are you serious, Eli?" Lisa couldn't stop herself. Her reaction made Chloe suspicious, and she made a few steps towards the other two.

"Hey... what are you two talking about? Do you know something I don't?" she asked, but they only walked further.

Of course, Lisa knew. She was used to Rush's mood swings, but then he had that aura about him. It was not difficult to get the truth from Eli if you knew how –Math-boy told her something along the lines of Rush having a parasite or that he had eaten a baby, which confused her, so she went straight to TJ after that, looking for more accurate answers.

In the infirmary she found Rush instead, and in one of his best moods, it seemed. So he, caught off guard, told her how _fate was a cruel bitch_ and that he was pregnant, too. Rush didn't mention the other parent's name, but considering how he swore and cursed at the army, she thought of Colonel Young. Who else could piss Rush off more than him? And they had this complicated hate-more hate-tolerant kind of relationship. But now...

"Lisa, don't jump to conclusions-"

"Eli! That's not right. Why hasn't Mathew told Chloe yet?" she confronted Eli. Lisa was feeling really angry.

"He can't! I told you! He can't! He only told me everything after I discovered it. Ok? And He promised me he would tell Chloe when he got permission from..." Eli cut himself before saying too much. Chloe was near now, pale as death. What had she heard?

"What is it Eli? I promise I won't tell. Please. What is happening?"

Eli sighed in frustration.

"I... I... can't tell you, Chloe. It's not my place to tell this. You... you better have another chat with Matt, ok? And if he still can't tell you, well, ask him to get permission."

"But permission from who? From _her_? The _other_ girl?" Chloe didn't like to be left hanging. And they were doing exactly that. How could they? This was so important to her. Dammit! This was about her life, not theirs.

"_Eli, this is Rush._" Eli's radio cracked to life.

"Eli here, what is it, Doc?" He tried to sound nonchalant.

"_Do you know where Chloe is? I need her to see some equations. And I need you here on the Bridge. Your shift, remember?_"

"Eh... Yes, I'm with Chloe right now. We are on our way."

"_Hurry up, please. Rush out._"

Eli looked at Chloe. She looked back.

"Ok. We are not finished. We will discuss this later. Now, lets go and see what he wants from us."

"Do you want to come along?" Eli asked Lisa before going. She shook her head.

* * *

Lieutenant Mathew Scott had never been this nervous in his entire life. In the blink of an eye he had gone from loving his beautiful and smart girlfriend to wanting to marry a man who could well be his father. Since that time they had shared his bed, Scott hadn't forgotten his warmth, his voice, his touch, his hands, the taste of his mouth, of his skin.

He had tried, of course. After all, that only happened once. But then he overheard Tamara talking to Colonel Young about bringing Dr. Lam. Immediately he told TJ what had happened with that device, and what that led to. TJ told him that Rush was pregnant, as strange as that sounded.

He knew he was the father of the child. He was sure. So he hurried to the infirmary and sat near Rush's bed and prayed. He wanted to be a dad, and when Rush woke up he knew crystal clear what to do: marry him. At that time he didn't consider that he was already engaged to someone else nor that Rush would turn him down. Now, the man didn't want to see his face and he needed his permission to talk clearly with Chloe.

Yes, he loved her. But still he wanted to be with the man. After _that_ time, Matt had become somewhat obsessed with him. Jesus! He even started to mumble Rush first name, rolling it on his tongue. And he liked how it sounded.

Still, he was nervous. Rush wanted to be left alone, but Scott needed his consent to talk openly to Chloe. He knew this situation was hurting her further than she allowed herself to show. God! He didn't want to make her cry. He was so confused. _What to do?_ He rubbed his hands on his pants – he was sweating a little too much - before knocking at the scientist's door.

A noise came muffled by the door, a 'thump' first, then another one and a raspy voice swearing. After what Matt thought were hours, the door opened with a hiss and he saw the man wearing his trousers – still opened – and a short sleeved shirt unbuttoned. Matt didn't know that Rush even _owned_ a shirt what with all of the same t-shirts he kept wearing.

Rush, who was panting, looked confused, alarmed and a little sleepy. Scott felt guilty about waking him up –he looked like he needed the sleep- and the thought of Rush rushing out of bed to answer as fast as possible was endearing to Scott. Especially if it was to answer his call.

"Erm... Sorry, were you asleep?"

The man looked at him, moving his head slightly, as if wondering what he was doing there. Scott caught better sight of his neck. Not that it mattered now but he wanted to bite... Focus. _Focus, Matt, focus!_

"What do you think, Lieutenant?" He didn't wait for an answer. "What's the matter? Is everything ok?" Rush's voice changed from venomous to worried in less than five seconds.

Scott felt like blushing, because now he couldn't take his eyes off Rush's naked torso. But the man was impatient.

"If you have come only to disturb me, you can go now. You've fulfilled your duty," he said turning around, his hand near the button that closed the door.

"No, wait!"

Rush glanced at him. Scott hesitated. Then, he made up his mind. "Can I come in?"

Rush frowned and was still, silent, before nodding.

Scott shuddered when he passed the man and heard the hiss of the closing door. He licked his lips, feeling his mouth dry.

"And what do you want, Lieutenant?"

Scott watched Rush while he arranged his clothes. It hurt him that Rush called his Colonel by his surname or Chloe by her first name, but him by his military rank.

"Well, I discussed things with Chloe."

Rush nodded.

"But I haven't told her all the truth."

"So?"

"I... ah!... wantyoutoletmetellherwhathappenedbetweenus." He said all of this in one breath, as fast as he could. Rush looked hesitant. Scott couldn't tell if it was because he didn't understand what he just said or because he was thinking about the answer.

"Ok. Tell her whatever you want. Just pick the best moment, because right now we need her focused on the equations she, Eli and I are running if you ever want to go back to Earth safely."

Scott nodded. He was about to go when he stopped, then looked at Rush again.

"Dr. Rush... I... uh... I want to apologize for all of this."

Rush's eyes were dark in the dim light of his quarters.

"Em... Can I... touch... you?" Scott looked hopeful, with big pleading eyes.

Again, Rush could clearly see him as an overgrown puppy. He sighed, then sat on his couch.

Rush thought he, maybe, was being too nice to the boy. Lack of sleep. It had to be lack of sleep. Strange, he was usually grumpy when he didn't have enough sleep.

"Come."

Scott sat next to him. Then, slowly, he reached for Rush's body and put his hand over his stomach. Even without clothes one couldn't see it, but at touch you could sense the smooth change on his belly. It wasn't flat anymore.

Scott let a moan of pleasure get out of his throat. He was so focused where he had his hand that he didn't see how Rush was looking at him. And this was for the better, because if he had been aware of that kind of intense stare he would surely blush violently – or lose control over his actions.

Without knowing, he started to caress Rush's abdomen under his hand, moving his thumb back and forth...

...which surely had annoyed the scientist because, suddenly, he stood up and punched Scott in the face, sending him to the floor. When Scott looked up he seemed, as he thought, irritated.

"Get out. Now." Rush said.

Scott left.

* * *

They were in the infirmary, in TJ's office. Dr. Lam was using the Lieutenant's body to tell Rush how his own body will change, pointing out the obvious and adding some more frightening changes and the possibility of a caesarian operation. It was not that he wanted to have to carry that baby the rest of his life, but he didn't like to be cut open. He still had nightmares about being cut open, twice. And that made him feel anxious.

Also, she told him that he would have mood swings, though he was like that before. There was a possibility that he may need to release certain tension so she recommended masturbation. When she left, Rush went to a storage room where he had piled tools over a table earlier. He had been working on the device which had caused all this trouble.

It was important to know how it worked. What it did was clear by now, but he wanted to know more. Would have Scott been the one pregnant if he had taken him and not the other way round? How was it possible for that thing to make a human male body produce an uterus — if what he had could be called that. So now, he was searching the database about that device. He still hadn't found anything specific about it, and was frustrated.

Absentminded, he started to caress his abdomen. And now, alone with his thoughts and the hum from FTL, his mind was free to think about whatever Rush himself didn't want to think. Family. Yes, he had had a _family_ once. Yes, for some months he had started to think about some of the crew as family. But what he considered, _who_ he considered his family was long gone.

Gloria mentioned her desire of having children. When she told him she wanted to have kids, he almost chocked on his coffee. The idea had both terrified and exited him. In the end, they couldn't make plans for that. And now, _now_, he could have what his wife had desired.

"I haven't thought of a name for you. Well, not until a few days ago. It's perfect for you. I hope I can give it to you." he whispered in the quiet room. "She would kick me for picking it, but it'll suit you." _It had to._ Rush blinked. He had tears in his eyes. "Great! The mood swings." He glared at the device. "It's your fault, stupid machine. I'm going to decipher whatever you had done to me, and then I'll destroy you."

Rush sat down. He needed a hug. No, not a hug. What he needed was human contact. Even Greer or Volker would do. Just a bit of human heat, a shoulder to lean on, a compassionate ear. Companionship. He looked up at the device.

"It's your fault. It's your fault, stupid machine."

* * *

Colonel Everett Young was sitting in a briefing in Homeland Command. He was bored. General O'Neill seemed bored too. His friend, David Telford, was writing in his notebook. Or at least, that was what he thought, because when he peeked over his shoulder he saw clearly what looked like all of the SG personnel who where present in cartoons. David was focused on his drawing not listening to a word some scientist was saying about _Destiny's_ crew, how to take them home or how to dial the ship without blasting an entire planet.

He swallowed a chuckle. His own cartoon looked as bored as he felt. Finally, Gen. O'Neill called the briefing off. Young stood up as fast as he could, wanting to get away from that boring scientist whose name he didn't remember. David followed him, after closing his notebook.

Young needed a coffee.

"Hey, Everett."

"David."

Telford took a cup of the dark brown liquid.

"How are things aboard?"

Young sighed, taking a cup for himself.

"Well, things could be better." He sipped. "Right now we have an... unusual situation."

Telford gave him a look.

"Really? What has he done now?"

Young froze, dumbfounded. "Who?"

Telford smiled at him.

"Who else? Rush. He must have done something. He always does."

Young sipped again, taking his time. "I don't think it's his fault. At least, not entirely."

"Really? Whose fault is it then? And, what happened?"

Young winced. "One of my men was investigating. There was a device. It reacted. Rush came to see what was going on, and then, things got messed up."

"Messed up? As in...?"

"Trust me, David, you don't want to know." Young finished his coffee and went to the room where the stones were stored.

When he opened his eyes, in his own body, he saw Lt. Scott right beside him with a strange look on his face.

"What is it? It's everything alright?" The ship looked fine, no tremors, still in FTL.

"Yes, Colonel. It's nothing, really."

Young took that as a personal matter.

"Very well. I'm going for a walk," he informed. The younger man nodded, looking disturbed. "If you feel like talking to me, you are more than welcome." Young offered.

"Thank you, sir. But I must do something first." The Lieutenant gave him a rueful smile. Young let him go.

Young went for a walk, just as he told Scott he would. His footsteps led him to less crowed areas of the ship. He checked the hour. In forty minutes he was meeting with Camile to talk about the briefing, and hell if he wanted to remember about that boring torture.

Young stopped. He didn't recognize this area. True, it was similar to the rest of the ship, but this one looked abandoned. He was about to turn around and go back when he heard noises, a clatter. Taking out his pistol, he walked silently now and went where the ruckus was coming from. He saw an open door. With his back on the wall he looked inside, silent as death.

Inside the room was a large table, full of tools both terrestrial and Ancient, settled in semi-circle around a device. From his position he could see three of the corners in the room. The sounds were coming from the fourth. Kneeling slowly on the floor, he took out his knife and used it as a mirror.

All the tension he was feeling came off with a sigh of relief when he saw Rush's back. _Jesus Christ!_ That man just took some years from his lifespan. Then, Young frowned. What the heck was Rush doing there, alone?

He stood up, put away his knife and pistol, and entered the room.

"What are you doing?" He saw Rush's shoulders tensing in seconds, but he didn't turn.

"What do you think, Colonel?"

With a better glance at the place, he saw the console where Rush was working.

"I don't know. That's why I asked." Young looked at the device. "Is that the thing that..."

Rush looked at him, finally.

"Yes, yes it is. So you better not come near it. We wouldn't want another... _accident_ to happen, right?"

Young's eyes went straight to Rush's. The scientist narrowed his own.

"No, we wouldn't."

Rush snorted, then went back to the console.

"Have you found something about it yet? Anything?"

"No, Colonel, I haven't." The scientist pinched the bridge of his nose, holding his glasses in the other hand. "The only thing I have found is what I already know."

"Which is?"

"That thing's sole purpose is to ensure the survival of the race." Young heard Rush's sigh of frustration. "I don't know how it works, what turns it on and off..." he almost mumbled the last part"... how to destroy it." Silence fell in the room.

"Rush..."

"What?" The man tensed again, at least looking at him this time. "What do you want? I can't do anything about this. I can't-"

"Rush! Shut up, please, and listen to me, would you?"

The scientist nodded.

"Look, I won't lock you up, if that's what you're afraid of. I only want to know how things develop. On behalf of the crew, for their sake. If you wouldn't be able to do your job, then I have to know so I can make adjustments." Young was trying to be reasonable. Rush narrowed his eyes, not trusting him. "It's not as if in your condition you could be a threat," he added.

"Do you want to know how things develop? Ok then. I am pregnant. Me, a _man_. As for the rest, you only need to know the basics: the baby grows up taking nutrients and whatever it needs to survive from the mother, then it gets out and continues to grow."

Young looked at him, surprised. Rush's voice was a mix of exasperation, disbelief and exhaustion. He saw the man close his eyes while leaning on a wall. Young approached him. When he was only a few steps away, Rush opened his eyes, looking at him.

"I'm having problems not to see it as a parasite in my current state of mind."

Young nodded, taking another step, closing the distance.

"Or at least I had until that boy came with an outrageous request."

"Who, Mathew?"

"No, Eli."

Young blinked. They were one step apart now.

"And what did he want?"

Rush had a half smile on his face and tilted his head.

"Do you really want to know?"

Yes. No! Young didn't answer, his gaze fixed on those brown eyes.

"Give me your hand."

He did. Rush's fingers brushed his skin, guiding his hand. Young felt the fabric of the t-shirt Rush was wearing under his hand.

The Colonel looked down where their hands were linked. Rush's abdomen. Young could sense the soft curve of his stomach.

"One might think you are eating more now," Young whispered looking up again. Rush was looking at him with an intensity he had never seen. One teardrop fell from brown eyes, startling Young. He wanted to ask what happened to make him cry.

Young tried not to panic. He put one arm around Rush's shoulders pulling the now shaking man into an embrace. His other arm settled on the small of the scientist's back. Young could sense warm tears wet his neck. He mumbled reassuring words, trying to calm Rush down a bit.

The Colonel was thinking how things couldn't be more awkward when Rush hugged him back with trembling hands. Young thought that he was lucky that Matt wasn't anywhere near. If the young man saw this... He could see Mathew doing something stupid, again. Rush sobbed. The scientist was clearly trying not to make any noise while crying, and Young didn't know what to do next.


	3. In which Chloe takes action

**Notes:** Expect some OoC

* * *

"A-are you kidding me?"

That was all Chloe was able to say after hearing Scott's explanations. Her mind went blank, she couldn't feel the ground under her feet, air didn't come into her lungs. Because, even as what Matt had just told her sounded ridiculous, stupid, and even impossible, his face was too serious and worried to mistake it for a joke.

She made up her mind. First, she needed to trick Matt so he'd come closer and take him down.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe. I didn't- Chloe!"

She lost her balance as if her legs wouldn't hold her any more. Or that was what Scott was supposed to think, because when he hurried to help her, she grabbed his arm and hit him hard in the face with her elbow, knocking him out.Luckily she counted on surprise factor. That and her training with Greer. She asked the Sergeant to help her after being cleaned of the blue stuff the blue aliens put inside her. She felt safer now.

Now, Matt would be out of the way for a while. And kicking his ass felt good after what he just told her. Oh, yes. It felt good. She was angry and confused, and that helped her vent.

"So, let's find out what's really going on," she said, leaving her boyfriend on the floor. Chloe still didn't believe what Matt had just told her.

* * *

TJ was in the observation lounge, looking at the changing colors generated by FTL, when Lt. James called her on the radio. The 2nd Lieutenant had found Scott knocked out in the middle of a corridor. TJ suspected Rush immediately. _Who else would want to hit Matt? _she thought. When TJ arrived at the infirmary, Scott had regained consciousness. He had a cloth under his nose. Vanessa was there, too, with another cloth in her hands. Apparently she was the one who gave it to Matt.

"What happened?" she asked while removing the cloth to see the damage.

"I talked with Chloe".

"Mm hmm."

"She hit me with her elbow."

TJ tried not to laugh. She had expected some reaction from Chloe, but not this.

"And then she disappeared."

"You don't know where she is?" TJ finished cleaning the wound. It looked worse than it was. She saw Scott shaking his head at her question. "Well, she might be looking for Doctor Rush. You know, to confront him."

Scott froze, his eyes wide, and worry on his face.

"Uh... Mind to tell me what happened?" intervened Vanessa.

TJ bit her tongue. She forgot the other Lieutenant was there.

"Nothing to be concerned about," Scott answered, sounding almost cheerful.

"Uh... Ok. I'll go do my rounds then." She looked at Scott. "Don't repeat whatever you have done, and Chloe won't hit you again." Then, she left. As soon as the door closed, Scott got up from the chair.

"Are you going to find them?" TJ asked.

"Yes. I don't know what she might do to him. And in his current state it would be dangerous. What if she hits his stomach?"

"Well, good luck. But I doubt Chloe will harm him."

Scott nodded before he left.

TJ sighed. "This is almost like a soap opera." She checked the time. "I'll go grab some food." TJ was sure Chloe wouldn't harm Rush. Not now. Not after the blue aliens.

On her way to the mess hall she found Eli, playing with a kino, and Sergeant Greer. Greer saluted her, and Eli gave her a nod.

"What happened to Lieutenant Scott?" asked Greer.

"Nothing much. Chloe knocked him out."

Eli chuckled at her answer.

"It's true. And don't laugh, Eli. It could have happened to anyone."

"Yeah, sure TJ. I believe it." Eli sounded sarcastic.

"Not bad, Math-Boy. When are you going to grow a bread and start talking with Scottish accent?" she responded. Greer laughed. She smiled endearingly at the aggravated 'Math-boy'.

"That's not funny." Eli frowned.

"She has her point there. You're talking more and more like the good Doc." Greer took his ration and sat down. Eli and TJ followed him. "But I'd appreciate if you don't turn into him. One of him's more than enough, thanks."

"You're only saying that because you don't know him that well."

"Oh! So you'd have two of them walking freely around there?"

Eli scowled at Greer's words. Would he? No way in hell. But he didn't want to back off. However, the time he took to make up his mind was more than enough for Greer. He was grinning now.

"Thought so."

Eli frowned and sighed. "Whatever."

They talked about different topics, laughing and joking. Soon Camile joined their little group, and a few minutes later they started to plan the Game Night which was in two days. The games they usually played were from classic ones like tic-tac-toe to ones that the crew made up themselves.

"Scientist Safari," said Greer. All of them went silent, waiting for further explanation. "Well, we split ourselves into two teams: hunters and scientists." Greer was grinning again. Eli was confused, and the rest really interested. "And those who are scientists in real life can't be hunters."

There it was, the trick. Eli swallowed hard.

"That's unfair!" said Lisa.

"Yes. It's unfair. What if we want to be the ones chasing after your, Greer?" asked Volker from Eli's left.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. We will do a lottery, okay? I didn't meant to annoy anyone."

"No, you only wanted to hunt us."

"Oh, c'mon guys! He's only messing with you. And you must admit this sound like fun. It'll be like playing tag," said a female voice at Eli's right.

"See?" Greer was so full of himself. "Someone who really gets what I'm saying here."

"Well Sergeant, we need to discuss the rules," added Camile with a nod of approval.

Eli slipped out of the mess hall. When he was at a corridor he ran as fast as he could. He needed to tell this to all of the scientist team, specially Rush. Rush was the head scientist, so he'll be the Trophy, the one every _hunter_ would go at. Eli stopped. Why hadn't TJ said anything against it? She knew Rush's condition... Ok, Rush would never include himself in that kind of game, but he was sure they would want him in, because he was _the Trophy_,with or without lottery.

"I hope TJ comes up with something to get him out of it."

* * *

Chloe had searched all the inhabited areas, the control room, the bridge, all the places she thought Rush could be, and some he couldn't, without success. Frustrated, she walked through corridors she barely remembered. Then, she got an idea. She started to run knowing her way.

Rush had told her that he liked to have his own space more than once. At first, that place had been the corridor were he went to think and work on formulas; most recently a storage room in a secluded area where no one went. He liked to work alone sometimes, so, being as he wasn't even in his quarters, he must've been there.

The closer she was getting to her destination, the slower she moved. Chloe's breath was short and fast from the running and the adrenaline. And now that she was this close, what would she do? What would she ask? She wasn't sure. She stopped completely to catch her breath. Chloe didn't want to look threatening. She was pissed at Rush, of course, but knowing how things have developed between them, Rush and Chloe herself, she wasn't sure if she hated the man or pitied him.

When she was only a few steps from her destination she heard noises and then a voice.

"... hell you are doing?" It was unmistakably Rush's voice with his characteristic accent.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't meant to..." And that was another man's voice, which she couldn't recognize yet.

"You _are_ sorry? Don't be _sorry_, just disappear!"

Chloe hid before the other man appeared in the corridor. He was in so much hurry to get away that he didn't see her, but she saw him. _Colonel Young?_That was strange. What had the Colonel done to piss Rush off so much, to the point he needed to apologize? Never mind that, she had her own problems with the scientist and didn't have the time to worry about that now. Still, she spent a few minutes waiting, so Rush could calm down, before she approached the open door.

"Doctor Rush?" When she spoke, he was bent over a table, working on something she couldn't see. He looked up over his shoulder.

"Chloe? What's the matter?" He sounded worried, and still irritated.

"Um... We have to discuss something of common concern, I believe." She saw no sign of comprehension on his face, so she continued. "Matt." Now his face changed. But it was so fast that she couldn't identify what she'd just seen.

"Ah... Lieutenant Scott..." He nodded, looked down, worked – or played – with some of the tools that were on the table and then turned around to face her. "So?" He seemed to be waiting for her to start.

"Well, yes." Chloe cleared her throat. "We had an interesting chat about an hour ago, more or less." Her hands were trembling. "He told me about some incredible... _events_ that had happened between the two of you." Rush nodded, as if encouraging her to continue. "Is it true?"

"If it is true, what then?"

"That you two... had... sex...?" Chloe didn't want to look at him. She didn't want to see. She feared to see.

His answer was a whisper, almost inaudible in the hum of the FTL. "Yes."

With long steps she closed the distance between them and slapped him. The sound it made hung in the air between them. Chloe's breath was shaky, her cheeks red with rage. Rush didn't move, his head still bowed to the side, hair covering his face. She fisted her hands in his t-shirt and shook him until he looked up, into her eyes. "Why?"

Rush snorted. "It wasn't something I had planed to happen. In fact, neither of us wanted it." He took her hands and moved. "Do you see this device?" He pointed to the table, and she nodded. "Your boyfriend was toying with it. It reacted."

"So that thing is the reason of your condition." She was still really angry with the man. "How is that even possible?" Chloe looked Rush in the eye. How she wanted to feel nothing else than hate, but she couldn't. Not after seeing his expression. She sighed, still feeling anger.

"I'm trying to find out how, and why." Rush felt her grip loosen. "I won't marry your boyfriend, Chloe."

She chuckled sadly. "If he is still my boyfriend by now," she mumbled.

"I won't marry him." Rush spoke with self confidence. He wasn't going to interfere with them. Or so he tried. She nodded, releasing him.

"But he is convinced that he will win your heart."

Rush snorted at her words.

"It's true! He thinks he will. And when I asked about us, he didn't know what to say."

"He's just confused. Give him time, and keep him away from me." Rush moved to reach the console. He pushed some buttons and then went to the door. "Are you going to stay there?"

"No." She followed him. Before he could get away she caught him by his collar and dragged him into the room, smashing her hand on the door button. "But I still can't understand why you are _pregnant_ with Matt's child."

"Neither do I," Rush said, jerking free from her grip. "What do you want me to say? I'm sorry? Well, fucking yes I am. This is so fucking infuriating that I cannot release my anger at will. And you know why? That's bad for the _baby_." He paused, his accent thickening by the second. "..shite..." He took a deep breath. "Look, Chloe, I cannae do a bloody damned thing about this," he pointed at his stomach. "Except wait 'till it's born. And _that_ is sodding frightening. I'm a fucking _man_, I'm not supposed to bear children."

Rush collapsed near the door, sitting on the floor. He rubbed his scalp with one hand looking down. None said a word, Chloe looking at Rush, Rush's eyes shut. Slowly, she sat down near him. He was trembling, fighting, maybe, the urge to cry. _Was she being unfair? Did she have the right to be mad at him?_ she thought.

"How did it happen?" she asked, quietly. She saw his Adam's apple move as he swallowed.

"That fucking thing glowed, then I was on the floor, then your puppy was trying to help me, I think..."

"Wait... puppy?" Chloe interrupted half surprised, half amused. Rush looked at her with an almost smile on his lips, nodding.

"Don't say you can't see him acting like a puppy sometimes?"

Chloe nodded. She could. That was one thing that she liked Matt for. He was so cute and endearing that he looked like a puppy.

"After a blur he was _helping_ me... to take off my clothes," he continued. Chloe wasn't so sure she wanted to hear that anymore. "His hands were everywhere... and mine too." He lowered his head into his hands, his voice shaking. Then he looked up again. "I won't tell you more than that. Did I enjoy it? Yes, I did. Would I do that again? Hell no."

Chloe was speechless. Not knowing what to say, her anger gone, she looked all over the room, then, at Rush again. This was when she noticed something that she hadn't seen before. Rush had a mark on his neck.

"Rush, what's that?"

"Uh?"

"Your neck, you have a..."

He moved a hand, touching his neck, searching. When he pulled it away from his neck, she leaned over him, putting his hair out of the way so she could see clearly. On his neck he had something that looked like a kiss mark with well defined tooth marks. She covered her mouth. "What was Colonel Young doing before I came?" Though they were alone, she was whispering.

"Damned bloody motherfucker, fucking idiot..." Rush got up, swearing. Chloe lost trace of the insults when his accent thickened again. "... minky basturt! Arsehole Young!"

"Wow!"

"He is so fucking dead. I'm gonna topthat knobdobber!"

So yes. Young had left _that_ mark on Rush's neck. _Wait, what? _Colonel Everett Young_ had left a hickey on _Doctor Nicholas Rush's_ neck?_ That explained why Rush was so upset with Young. _How_ the heck did Young get so near Rush to mark him like that? And, _why_ did Young mark Rush? That made no sense at all.

And for some really weird reason she felt bad for Matt. Because after someone had said that Colonel Young and Rush might have unresolved sexual tension between them, sometimes she could picture them together, easily. So, why did she feel bad for Matt? Rush wasn't cheating on him. Hell! It was Matt who cheated on her. With Rush.

She got up. Rush hadn't stopped swearing and now he seemed to be hyperventilating. That couldn't be good... he was... _pregnant_. Shit! All of this was so difficult to deal with. She could understand now why Eli didn't want to tell her anything.

"Doctor Rush, please, take it easy. It's not that big a deal and it will fade, eventually." She held up her hands trying to appear reassuring. Rush looked at her.

"That's not the point, Chloe!" he snarled. "The point here is that I told him, I _told_ him _not to touch_ that damned thing!" At the confused look she must have been showing he tried to explain better. "He did this," Rush pointed at his neck, "because he was affected by that." He moved his hand to point at the device.

"How can that be?"

"I don't know! I don't know how nor when it turns on or off." Rush looked desperate. "This is going to be so-" He stopped, one of his hands going to his temple, the other to the wall trying to steady himself.

Chloe hurried to help him. He looked as if he was about to fall, so she prepared herself in case she needed to catch him.

"Do you want me to call TJ?" she whispered after a few seconds.

"No... It's just... vertigo. It's nothing. It'll go away."

His face was pale, his eyes unfocused. Chloe wasn't so sure about him being ok, so she leaned to get his radio off his belt. At the same time, Rush leaned on her. She could feel his body trembling. That was when the door opened and someone gasped from there.

"Ch-Chloe?" said a male voice.

Oh God. She somehow knew how they looked from the door, so she knew what he must be thinking.

* * *

Col. Young was in the infirmary, looking over his lieutenant's shoulder.

"Colonel," said TJ, "this won't go faster, no matter how intense you look at my work, so please, back off."

He stepped back. Just after the incident with Rush he flew to the infirmary. Young wanted to know if he had been affected by the device. Though no-one knew if that would show in regular check-ups. He was worried. What if he attacked someone else? With horror he realized he and TJ were alone. What if he attacked her? He didn't want to-

The sudden ruckus outside made him lose his line of thought. TJ looked up at him.

"I'll go and see what's happening," Young said.

When the door opened it revealed four people divided in two groups: at his left were Rush, Eli and Chloe; at his right was Mathew. Rush's face had a green tint, his pupils where dilated and he needed to support himself on Eli. Chloe was shielding both from Matt's wrath, who didn't take his eyes off Rush. The youngsters where almost yelling and didn't pay any attention to him. Rush, on the other hand, had been looking straight at him since he opened the door.

Young found himself not being able to tear his eyes from Rush's. He couldn't help looking down, at his lips. Rush's lips where parted, and the man was taking sharp breaths. After what, to him, seemed a lifetime Young caught some of the things that were yelled.

"...not touching. I KNOW DAMMIT!"

"Then, if you know, STOP DOING IT!"

"Matt, are you _nuts_? I have already told you, HE CAN'T CARRY RUSH IF HE ISN'T TOUCHING HIM! And don't come any closer."

"Care to explain what's going on here?" Young waited until the three stopped to breathe before talking. At his words they turned to look at him as if they just realized where they were and who he was.

"I'm sorry, sir." Scott straightened. Young nodded at the Lieutenant.

"Well, let us go in," Chloe snarled. She looked angry glaring at Young while she, Eli and a very disoriented doctor Rush walked past him.

Young glanced towards Scott, who didn't move an inch. The younger man had both hands fisted. With a sigh, Young exited the infirmary, closing the door.

"What is it, lieutenant?"

"I was looking for Chloe. We talked. She was upset." Scott was tense. "Then I found them in a tight embrace."Scott closed his eyes. "Well, not an embrace. But I felt insanely jealous and couldn't discern if it was for Chloe or..." Scott didn't finish.

"What about Eli?"

"What about him?"

"You where having a disagreement."

"Yes, well. I don't like him near Rush."

Young sighed again. This was getting even more complicated. "Come with me, Lieutenant. Let's talk about it in my quarters."

Scott nodded, following him. Young saw how Scott glanced at the infirmary door before leaving.

* * *

Rush wasn't feeling better. Dr. Lam was there using Chloe's body so she could talk with TJ directly instead of leaving each other notes. He refused to participate, laying on a bed with a wet cloth over his forehead and eyes. Eli was there too, explaining how to use one of the medical devices that were hanging in the room. Rush was startled when a hand bared his stomach.

With fast movements he took the cloth off of his eyes looking around him. It was Chloe's Johansen had a strange tube in her hands and Eli was monitoring from a console. The three of them looked at him surprised by his reaction.

"Easy, doctor. We won't hurt you," said Dr. Lam.

"Em..., doc, this is just like those things they use on Earth to see the fetus inside the mother... You know, ultrasonography..." Eli was trying to calm him down, failing miserably.

"Eli had been working on this lately so we can have a better look," explained TJ.

Rush nodded, eyes narrowed, full of suspicion. Dr. Lam smiled at him, then nodded to TJ and glanced at Eli.

The scientist relaxed once more – not entirely, though – and tried to listen to what they were saying. He was feeling nauseous and something he hadn't experienced in his whole life before this: vertigo.

"Is it... normal... to feel... dizzy?" he asked.

"Well, your center of gravity is changing, so you'll lose balance more frequently from now on." Dr. Lam had TJ put the medical device over his stomach, watching a screen. She frowned. "Um. This is interesting. Lieutenant, please, move it to your left..., down... stop!"

Eli, TJ and Dr. Lam were watching the screen with different expressions: Eli obviously didn't know what he was looking at; TJ looked puzzled in a different way than Eli; Dr. Lam had a satisfied smile.

"There you have it."

"What? What is it? I don't see anything." Eli approached the screen, trying to decipher the image.

"Can you see that little flesh extension? The one connected to the rectum. That conduit will grow – I don't know if it'll be enough yet – and when the time arrives the baby will come through it."

"So... Rush will be literally shitting his child? Ewgh!"

"Dr. Lam..." called Rush. "It think that will be-"

"Painful, impossible, ridiculous?" Eli cut Rush off mid-sentence.

"Yes, Eli." Rush grimaced.

"Lieutenant, Mr. Wallace, could you, please, leave us alone?" Dr. Lam didn't take her eyes off the screen until TJ and Eli left the infirmary. Then she looked at Rush. "Doctor Rush, for this particular case I highly recommend that you do everything that is necessary so the baby can be born safely."

"What do I have to do?"

"Doctor, there's high possibility that we will need to resort to surgical operation. I want to cling to the possibility, however minimal, that we won't have to do it."

"Which is?"

Dr. Lam sighed before she answered. "Wait until the conduit is big enough. That might means you will have to bear the child from one to three more months. In that period of time, you will need total repose. As in: you won't get out the bed. With the evident exceptions."

Rush stared at Chloe's face, blankly. He felt a shudder go over his body. He didn't know what to say, where to look. This wasn't what he expected. Somehow he preferred the cesarean now.

"Of course, there will be a point at which you'll need help to-"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No, I... No. I won't." This was becoming so surreal that he started to think he might have lost his mind. "That's not..."

"I'll leave you alone, so you can think about it."

* * *

Eli was a curious person. He didn't like to eavesdrop on conversations but most of the time his curiosity got the better of him. He had left a kino inside the infirmary, so as soon as he was outside he ran to his quarters and closed the door. Making sure no one could hear what he was about to eavesdrop on, Eli connected the screen.

He blushed after the conversation was over. When he was helping Rush go to the infirmary he felt something different about the scientist. Maybe his body heat or his smell. He couldn't help sniff the air around the man. Why was that? He had been in other circumstances with Rush before and never had the impulse to sniff.

"So... Rush is gonna need some help."

And for some reason Eli wanted to be the one who helped.


	4. In which gay stuff happens

**Yoyi's notes:** Hello there! Chapter WITHOUT beta, meaning horrific English and confusing plot, so any correction or suggestion will gladly be accepted. Expect some OoC. I don't own SGU nor it's characters. This is for fans. Enjoy!

* * *

**4. In which gay stuff happens**

"Stay still," TJ instructed Varro. "Can you feel it?" When TJ looked at him, he nodded. "Good. Look at this watch, count how much times you feel it withing six tics of that tiny pointer, the one which is always moving. OK?"

Varro nodded again and both went silent. After the six tics Varro looked at TJ. "Seven times."

"Very well. Then, you multiply it for ten, and that's it."

"Seventy?"

"Yes. At rest you have seventy pulsations, which is good. It's what it should be." She took something from the table at her back. "Now, let's begin with pressure."

Today was the day when TJ and other volunteers taught the crew's members the basics of first aid. Camile planned everything after a talk with TJ, Col. Young and some SG's Medics. For the day, she was teaching how to get the vital signs, how to treat some cuts and wounds and what to do when facing dehydration or heatstroke.

Chloe was nowhere to be found, even when she told TJ she should come and see. TJ figured out Chloe must be taking care of Rush – or that Matt didn't get too close to the scientist, more precisely. The thought of the girl shielding the acerbic man from the puppet-like boy amused TJ to no end. And maybe she would join that shielding thing.

TJ knew she was being cruel, but it amused her see Matt's attempts to "acquire" Rush affections and, truth be told, she liked to be the bad one once in a while.

Camile was there. She was helping with the Lucian Alliance's members who joined them with the language – they didn't knew the meaning of first-aid, for example – and socialization.

Eli, on his part, was too focused reading on a screen, searching for the use of new medical devices. At his side was Lisa, commenting what she heard to Math-Boy with a cheerful smile, who laughed from time to time.

Here was, also, Sergeant Greer, who was looking with narrowed eyes towards Eli and Lisa, but was focused on his tasks too. His group were learning how to stitch a self cut. TJ shook her head. It was so obvious Ronald was jealous of Eli and his proximity to the scientist woman, which reminded her that today was Game's Night!

"Oh, shit!"

Varro took away his gaze from what he was doing and looked at her, surprised to hear her swearing – Eli had been instructing them about insults.

"What happens? Did I do something wrong?"

"Eh?" TJ focused on Varro, a little lost. "Ah. No, not you. I forgot to tell something _stupidly important_ to Colonel Young."

Varro nodded.

"If you need to tell him, I can manage from here," he offered.

"You are making me love with that," she answered with a smile. Nodding, she left back a very much confused Varro.

/0/

"Lieutenant."

"Colonel, I need to ask you a favor."

Young was surprised to see TJ in his quarters looking this agitated, panting, with her hair undone in some parts. "It must be a really big one," he nodded. "Tell me, TJ."

"Well, you know about today's _Hunter's Game_, I suppose." She stopped to breathe. "Well, I want you to allow Rush to be left out the game."

Young frowned. "Why would I...? Oh..."

"Yes, '_oh_'. I always can make up an excuse, but it'll be really suspicious since he has been going in and out the infirmary too much lately. I don't want to make panic arise. We are lucky it haven't happened yet."

"I understand. I'll see what can be done, Lieutenant. We cannot simply say he won't be in the game now, since he is the _big prize_."

TJ frowned. "Big prize?"

"Yes. Sergeant Greer and Camile had a lottery and Rush won the biggest roll: to be the big prize."

"That sounds weird." She looked worried. "Maybe we can send a team to hide him until the game is over."

The Colonel nodded. "Yes, we can do that. He's sneaky, after all. It wouldn't be a surprise if no body found him"

TJ sighed in relief. One less thing to worry.

"Who will go to get him?" she asked before leaving.

"Mm. I can do it."

"I want to be on that team too."

"Fair enough. If something were to go wrong he surely will need your help."

She left then.

/0/

Lieutenant Matthew Scott was lying over his bed, hands on the back of his head, looking absentminded at the ceiling. He had a little chat with his superior, Colonel Everett Young. This chat helped him to relax. He had been really tense this past days and now he could feel all his muscles. A bit more of tension and he would develop muscle contracture.

Matt breathed in and out, with some kind of compass. Slowly, he closed his eyes, trying to focus in nothing.

"Rush is a person, not an object," he whispered like a mantra. He opened his eyes. "Rush is a person, not an object. Even if he was an object he wouldn't want anything to do with me, because I'm too young or I'm the wrong gender." Little by little his voice was saddening. "But I want to be with him."

Matt got up and started an impatient pace.

"But I like Chloe!" he snarled at a wall.

He sighed. Matt was too tired to deal with this anymore. Chloe wanted to break up, and Rush... well, Rush was Rush. He rubbed his hands over his face. He almost sank in self-pity when someone called at his door.

He opened, not wanting to talk with anyone, but not wanting to be irrespective either. He froze. It was Rush. Rush was there. Rush was...

Before the man could say anything he dragged him in and closed the door, then he pulled him into a tight hug, trembling with emotion.

"What are you doing? Fuck off!"

But he didn't move. Rush struggled in his embrace and he tightened his grip, making his hold stronger.

"Why are you doing me this?" asked the young man, almost a whisper. "Why are you being so cruel? Why can't we be together? Why can Eli be near you and I can't?"

"Bloody hell, boy! Can you release me, for fuck's sake? I can't breath!"

"Oh!" Matt stepped back, blushing. "Sorry."

"Whatever," said Rush, dismissively. "I want to confirm something with you about this, and please, don't do that again or I'll skin you, got it?"

"Yes, sorry." Matt looked at the floor, feeling his cheeks too hot.

For the next hour or so, they discussed about the effects the device produced and Rush analyzed everything. Matt lost track of what was the scientist saying when some strange smell came into his nose. It wasn't a disgusting one, rather, it was really appetizing. He sniffed the air around him without realizing, until Rush looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"What?"

"Do you want to help? Because if you are going to play like that I better go back to my..."

"No! It's not that. It was the smell."

"Smell? What smell?" Rush sniffed too, but he frowned. "I don't smell anything."

"No? Are you sure? I'm pretty sure that-" Matt cut in mid sentence, looking at Rush. He had a revelation. Suddenly, he leaned on and buried his nose in Rush neck, holding him with his hands. He inhaled once, twice, slowly. "It's you! You are the one..."

Rush wasn't looking at him. Rush was looking somewhere at the floor. Rush was slightly shuddering. And his cheeks were brighter than before.

Intoxicated by the mood, the smell and his own desires, Matt leaned again and inhaled, breathing over Rush skin.

"Don't... do that..." mumbled Rush, with the faintest hint of pleasure in his tone.

"Do what?"

When Rush _finally_ looked at him, he had a strange haze in his eyes. "You know what..."

Matt kissed him. It seemed like the proper thing to do. He feared Rush would reject him, push him off. But he didn't. Rush didn't rejected him nor pushed him. In fact, Rush approached more, giving in the kiss, parting his lips so their tongues could start a sensual dance of friction and saliva. Matt swallowed a moan the scientist made.

The kiss grew in passion and Matt saw the perfect moment to show his possessiveness over the man. He guided Rush until they were lying on his bed, tangled, desperate. He touched everywhere, feeling his heat increase whenever he felt Rush hands over him. Oh, God! He had desired this for so long now. It was like a dream.

Rush exposed his neck to him and Matt took it, kissing, licking, biting. When he withdrew a little he saw a kiss mark that wasn't his and felt something revolt in his stomach. No! Nonono! No, Rush wasn't... Rush didn't... Who...? When? Why?

This moment of hesitation, of revelation, feeling _betrayed_, was long enough to make Rush come to his senses. He pushed Matt off him and got up, panting, fixed his clothes and hair the best he could, and was gone before Matt could think anything to say to make him stay.

What the hell had just happened?

/0/

Young was playing matchmaking, and he was really enjoying it. He got the names of the _Hunters_ and _Hunted_ for the game of this night and was _playing_ matchmaking. For starters, he put Sergeant Greer in the same team as Dr. Lisa Park. Lieutenant Scott was, of course, with Chloe Amrstrong. He put TJ and Varro in the same team, too. _His_ team.

It was going to be so funny. Camile was with Brody and Corp. Barnes. He was almost done when his first Lieutenant entered in his quarters. He looked worried. Like in _really_ worried.

"What is it, son?"

"Colonel, I need advice."

Young nodded. "Close the door and take a seat."

When Matt sat down, Young got up and sit beside him, looking straight it his eyes. Matt's hands were shaking and he gaped before talking.

"I... Rush... we... It was so strange!"

"Calm down, boy," said Young while frowning. What had happened between those two. Some strange feeling got hold of his guts and squeezed his stomach, shrinking it. "Start from the beginning."

Matt nodded and took a deep breath before talking again. "I was in my quarters, thinking about what we talked earlier." He looked at his colonel, then averted his gaze. "Then, Rush came. He wanted to talk about the device and made me lot's of questions. We were just doing that and then..., and then... His... his... his smell changed and I couldn't... and he... and we... This is so strange! This is more than I can take. I can't continue like this."

"Matt, Matthew," called Young, trying to make eye contact. When he achieved it, he continued, "calm down. Ok? Breathe, that's it. Slowly, very good. Ok. Look, look at me. Tell me what did you two do?"

"We... we kissed. But it wasn't a chaste kiss in the lips, it was so hot and so... and I touched him, and he touched me and... and I saw... I saw it... In his neck. I didn't put it there." His puppy-like eyes were teary by now.

Young didn't know what to say. On the one hand, he was more than worried about his lieutenant, and was feeling guilty, after all, he was the one who put that kiss mark on Rush's neck. On the other hand, he was jealous of what just happened between those two. Maybe it was the device's fault, but he still felt jealous. He couldn't help Matt with this anymore. Not now, not after realizing his own messed up feelings.

"Don't worry, son. Everything will be all right," Young said, feeling like he was lying the young man.

Matt nodded, sobbing a little, sorrowful. He looked so pitiful, so helpless.

/0/

_Destiny_'s bowels were silent and quiet. People should be sleeping by now, but they weren't. Instead they were playing "hide and seek", well a new version. In this new version they were forced to use all their skills to _survive_. It was more like a war game. The hunters moved silently, searching for their preys. The hunted hid as well as they knew. The game will last until a gong sounded through the internal communications of the ship – around two hours.

Young's team were headed to Rush's quarters as soon as the game started. Without hesitation, they opened the door and entered. To everyone's surprise the place was empty.

"Wha...?"

"I told him," said Tamara, rising her hands to hide her face. "I told him to stay here until we arrived," she complained between her fingers. "I'm gonna kill him for this."

"Um. Maybe he went to somewhere else or didn't come back to sleep," pointed out Varro.

Young nodded in approval. "We need to find him first. We will split into two teams. TJ, you will go that way with Varro. Dr. Simms and I will go this way. If you find him before us, hide him and wait until the game is over."

They parted ways.

Tamara run as fast as she could doing the less noise possible, followed by Varro. They searched all room they passed by, almost frantic. Varro and Dr. Simms didn't know the real reason they needed to find Rush and hide him. Tamara told them that Rush had come health issue, nothing contagious, but something to take care of.

"Tamara, now that we are alone, I wish to know the real reason why you want to..."

"Varro, not now, please."

They found other groups, looking for "hunted", doing lots of noise. When almost all the hunted had been caught, Tamara and Varro gave up in searching for Rush, and went to the meeting place. It was almost full: hunters with their preys, hunters without preys. No sight of col. Young. Tamara didn't know if that was good or bad.

She assumed it was good, until Young appeared, looking around. When he spotted her, she saw his face close down, as if something bad had happened. She hurried to his side.

"Colonel, did you...?"

"No. Not a trace. Nothing. It's like he has disappeared in thin air."

Tamara nodded. About fifteen minutes latter, the gong announced the end of the game. The teams which could catch some hunted cheered, mixing with the cheers of the hunted who weren't caught. Even now, Rush didn't show himself.

Camile gave the prizes and a short speech about fellowship. More cheers. Still, nothing about Rush. When Chloe dimmed the light and music started, when no-body paid attention to the gateway, Eli came in, followed by someone else.

Young felt his heart skip a bit. It was Rush. Rush came with Eli. In fact, Rush was using Eli as support, with a hand holding one of the younger man's shoulder. He walked as if he couldn't do it properly, and that was, in Young's opinion, suspicious. They walk together, too close for his liking. They are hiding something, and Young want to know what is it.

After a few moments in which Eli talked with Chloe and was asked how did he managed to get away from the hunters, him and Rush slid out. Young follows.

Some corridors away, Eli spoke.

"So... Um... how are you feeling?"

"I'm good, Eli. Stop asking that, please."

"Yeah, but... yeah, I know, but... It's only that..."

"Eli, you promised to help me reach my quarters, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, shut up and help me."

When they arrived at Rush's quarters Eli stopped, looked at both sides and leaned to kiss the man. On his lips. Rush answered the kiss, but suddenly broke it and went inside his room. Eli stood there a little longer, scratching his head, not knowing what to do.

"Yeah, um... See you tomorrow," he whispered, not so sure of that statement.

Young retreated, too, going back to his own quarters. He was tired and wanted to sleep. All this day was so weird he wanted it to disappear from his memory.

/0/

Rush knew it wasn't just Becker's body as soon as he saw that smirk. He rolled his eyes.

"Colonel," he greeted before leaving.

Both colonels looked at each other, smiling. "You made him run away."

"Me? I didn't do anything."

"Oh, yes, you did. The fact you are on board is more than enough," teased Young. He motioned, inviting Telford to follow him.

When they arrived at the mess hall, Young got two mugs, one for himself, the other for Telford.

"Here you go, David. A nice, hot cup of coffee."

At his words, Telford took one of the cups, frowning. "This isn't hot. In fact, is so cold it's freezing me."

"Oh! C'mon, it's not even _that_ cold," said Young, taking a sip. "It's a nice cup of coffee."

Telford tasted it and grimaced afterwards. "Bloody hell, Everett! It's _awful_."

Young laughed. "Yeah, a cup of coffee," he offered, taking another sip. Telford mirrored him.

"Is it even coffee?"

For an answer he only had to look at Young's face to know. They both laughed now.

"If this is your thought of a joke, I think is good. But please, don't do it again."

"Can't promise."

After a comfortable moment of silence, Telford spoke again, "So, what's going on with Rush?"

"Uh?"

"I saw him... different. What happened?"

Young looked both sides, not wanting some indiscreet ears to hear this conversations. "I told you before, you don't want to know."

"Oh! C'mon, Everett, it can't be that bad. It's not as if he is..." he sopped in mid sentence, looking serious. "Everett, if you don't tell me now, I'll have to-"

"To what? It's better if you don't know, believe me. You will sleep better at night."

Telford sighed. "Ok, I'll investigate on my own."

"Then, I'll love the moment after you discover all, when I'll say: _told you so_."

Telford laughed, taking another sip from his cup, still making a face of disgust, finishing his drink. He palmed Young in the shoulder and went looking for answers. Young wished he could follow him and play a little more, but he had other things to do, papers to fill.

/0/

Colonel David Telford had been a bastard with him as long as he could remember. He didn't know why, but that was why he didn't like the man, either. He always knew how to piss him off on Icarus Base. However, it was true that after Young got him back from the Lucian Alliance's mind control he wasn't so annoying. Until now.

Telford was smiling. At him. Pleased with himself. No. He wasn't smiling at him, he was laughing at him, a little smug. And that bothered him more than anything else.

"What do you want, colonel? I'm pretty busy."

"Yup, I can see that." He was still smiling.

God, give me forbearance, because if you give me strength... thought Rush.

"What on hell do you want from me?"

Telford chuckled before answering, "being self conscious, aren't we?"

Rush looked up from his console. Telford looked back, smile widening. Then, the colonel, took some steps forward, put a hand on Rush's shoulder to the scientist surprise, and said something that made him angrier.

"Congratulations, _mom_."

"How the hell...?"

"You are not the first one I meet with this kind of... situation."

Rush slapped Telford hand, annoyed, angry and feeling a little murderous.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," said Telford, "after all, your body will do that in time."

"Fuck off."

Telford left him, laughing a little. But before he could close the door, Rush threw him a kino, hitting on his head. Telford looked back, touching his head.

"Ah! Poor Becker, it'll leave a bump," Rush said, turning around, looking back at his screen.

/0/

"So, you are telling me that we need to protect him from not one, not two, but three people from the ship?"

"Yup."

"How did you know?"

"I have been watching him, and his surroundings. Matt's not the only one who's after him."

"Uh? Who else?"

"Colonel Young..."

"Seriously?"

"... and Eli."

"... Chloe... We need more help."

"I agree, Tamara," she paused. "What about Camile?"

"Mm... Let me think about this. See you latter."

"Ok. Bye."

* * *

**Final notes**: The cup joke. I took it from a joke of Watson and Holmes (BBC tv show).


	5. In which some love confession is made

**Yoyi's notes:** Hello there! Chapter WITHOUT beta, meaning horrific English and confusing plot, so any correction or suggestion will gladly be accepted. Expect some **_OoC_**. I don't own SGU nor it's characters. This is for fans. Enjoy!

* * *

**5. In which some love confession is made**

Chloe was looking how Eli manipulated some console, frowning. Sometimes, Chloe thought that Eli was such a cute boy. Right now it was one of those times.

"So, you are telling me that the device is making Rush do things he never would do in his right mind?"

"Yup, exactly that."

"And how do you know, Eli?" She saw him swallowing, a smile on her lips.

"Well, I... ah... You see, during last week game..." He blushed.

"You two did something, right?"

"Uh..."

"Eli..."

"Yes, we did something. He wasn't acting as he normally do, it was weirder than usually."

"In which way?"

"Well," Eli turned his head, continuing with his chores at the console ", he... uh... He wasn't feeling well, so I proposed him to walk him to his quarters." Eli stopped here.

Chloe mover forward, trying to make eye contact, but Eli was reluctant, so she encouraged him, "my lips are sealed."

Eli looked at her with a troubled expression. "I might have done something very, very bad and Rush doesn't seems to remember anything from that." _Or maybe he just decided to ignore it_, he added to himself.

Chloe saw his concerned face. She was worried now. "Eli, did you to had se-?"

"NO!" cut him. "No..., well... not at leas... I mean... I... I might have... touched him... intimately, but nothing more."

She sighed. "Eli, if he doesn't remember I think is better that way. Forget about it, try to carry on and don't..."

"I can't, Chloe. Believe me, these past days I have been trying to forget but I simply _can't_."

"Uh?"

"I... I think it's the device. Maybe until Rush give birth this will continue like this, I don't now yet."

"Uh... well... Better not to come near him, ok?"

"Yeah... I will try that..."

Someone entered the room then, cutting their conversation. It was someone sent by Brody to talk to Eli about something Chloe didn't pay any attention. After a few minutes, he went back to his work, leaving the two alone again.

"You said that Rush needed help to go back to his quarters. I remember he was walking in a strange way," said Chloe, interested in obtain more details.

"Well, he was hiding. He knew all about the game: rules, the teams, time limits, even that the lottery had been obviously manipulated," Eli sighed, then continued. "So he was hiding, working on the device..."

"Aha!" she suddenly said. Eli jumped on his seat. "Sorry. Didn't meant to scare you."

"Yeah, well. Warns next time. As I was saying, he was there. We heard a noise and footsteps, so he grabbed me and we hid in the vents."

"In the vents."

Eli gave her a look. "Yes, in the vents. I don't know how he managed to get me in there, but he did."

Chloe looked at Eli, still surprised. She didn't seem to believe that.

"And, when we were coming out, he hit his leg, loosed balance and ended on top of me. And, magically, the device fell into my head."

Chloe giggled. While Eli protested she got closer to see the healing mark on his forehead. "How unlucky."

"Yes, unlucky."

Silence fell upon them.

"Well?" asked the woman.

"Well what?"

"Are you continuing?"

"Uh? That's all. He hurt his leg, so I walked him back to his quarters..." Eli blushed, maybe remembering something embarrassing.

"Okay. I'll let you go, for now."

"Chloe, you make it sound as if I was being interrogated."

Chloe chuckled while she walked away. She will need Vanessa to talk to Eli if she wanted more information. So Eli was hit by the device and now he felt something towards Rush. _Tsk, this is getting complicated_, she thought.

/0/

"Ha... ha ha ha..." David Telford, inside the body of an Airman aboard the spaceship _Destiny_, was trying and failing miserably, not to laugh at Rush on his face. He had just come again to check on the new situation, and since the last time he had been there, Rush had grew a new suitor. So it was difficult for him not to laugh.

Rush, on the other hand, had a really serious face. In fact, Telford could see his annoyance growing bigger and bigger.

"Cut it out, would you? You are annoying."

"Sorry, sorry, Nick. This is just too... he he..." Telford covered his mouth with his hand to muffled the sound.

"What the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

"Just checking."

"Oh! And can't you go somewhere else to check?"

"No, I'm checking on you."

Rush huffed, saying something like 'bastard' and went back to work. Telford was having fun now. He had seen Lt. Scott glancing towards the scientist, sighing. You needed to be blind to not notice it. And it seemed more than half of the crew were. And there it was Mr. Wallace. He looked nervous, and always averted his eyes from Rush, but still looked at him peripherally.

This was, indeed, like a soap opera. But instead of a young, stunning lady, they got a cranky, moody, old scientist. And instead two middle-aged men, they got two youngsters with almost the same hormonal needs as two teenagers.

"So," he began. "What are you gonna do?"

Rush looked up from whatever he was working on, slightly confused. "What I'm going to do about what?"

"Your two fanboys?" Rush grimaced at his words. He smirked. "Who's the father?"

"I _am_ the father, David. And please, _fuck off_."

"Oh, please, Nick. Don't be like this. Tell me something more."

"Fuck you, colonel." And with this, Rush went back to work.

Telford left him alone. He was still laughing a little.

/0/

"He has big hands," said TJ.

"Uh?" Chloe looked at the medic.

"Who are you talking about, Tamara?" asked Camile.

The three of them were in TJ's office.

TJ looked up from what she was doing. "Sorry, I was thinking out loud."

"Yeah, but about whom?" asked Chloe, while Camile nodded.

"Mm... About Rush. Rush's hands are big."

"So?"

"His wrist are narrow."

"I don't get your point."

"Ah... It's just a thought. His hands are big but his wrist are narrow. I mean, I have seen bigger hands, but never attached to narrow wrist. It's just... Nothing, a thought."

"Oh! Now that you mention it... Yes, he has delicate wrist," said Camile.

"No, not delicate, more like... feminine?"

TJ looked at the other women in awe. Really, what? She said that he had _narrow_ wrist, not feminine nor delicate. She supposed it was because they where looking for his female side, now that both knew about his condition.

The way Camile knew about it was really funny. Dr. Lam had been using her body to talk with her and Rush, then they dropped out of FTL, making Camile come back for enough time to overheard something. After she came back, she went straight to them. Rush had put a sour face while Camile had demanded to know, saying things like she was worried about him. That, TJ could believe. After all, they were close enough to call them by their first name.

Then, Rush nodded at her, and she told Camile the short story, omitting Matt's part in all of this. That was something Rush didn't want to spread all over the ship. In the end, Camile was with them. She didn't know what was Chloe's goal, talking about to "protect" Rush from his "suitors". Maybe she just wanted to piss off Matt? But if that was the case, why did she want to keep Rush out of Eli's reach? And when one say Eli can say Everett, too.

TJ felt strange about that. In fact, she didn't know why she felt like that. Why was she bothered by the possibility of her Colonel liking Rush, liking anybody? _I must still feel something about him_, she thought, _after all we had some unfinished business_.

"I need a nap, girls. I'll be back," said TJ. Chloe and Camile looked at her and nodded.

"Okay, then I'll go check on some equations. My brain needs the numbers. Funny, uh?"

"I have a briefing in half and an hour," said Camile.

They parted ways.

/0/

He didn't need to ask to know that David knew about it already. Only seeing his facial expression was enough.

"So, you know."

"Yes. I still don't understand why you didn't want me to know. It's not that bad, after all."

"Well... I think of it at slightly disturbing."

"The fact that there's a man aboard that is pregnant?"

"No, not that." Young hesitated before continuing. "The fact that _Rush_ is the one pregnant."

Telford looked surprised. "You can't conciliate Rush and pregnancy?"

"It's more like I can't see Rush being a parent at all."

Telford snorted. "And why is that? Is the fact that he prefers to be alone than near you? Because he is a very capable human being. It's only that he likes to act as a jerk."

Young seemed unconvinced. "He _IS_ a jerk, and he can't even be polite."

"Now, you are wrong there. Just think about this, if he is that bit of a jerk, that moronic, why was he even able to get a wife? How could he charm Dr. Perry? Uh? How did he managed that? No, it's only that he don't like you enough to show you his best parts."

Young shoot him a glance, as if asking _and he did it to you?_

Thinking about it, Young found that if that was true, it hurt, a lot. He was feeling hurt by the fact that maybe Rush simply didn't want to be nice to him. That he could be nice to anybody but him. Hell! He even called David by his first name sometimes, even though he had killed him once – that time was really disturbing, having two Rushes on board.

_Am I feeling like this because of the device?_, he thought.

Young scowled. "Why does he call you by your name?"

"Uh?"

"Why does Rush call you _David_? I mean, you two are easily on each others necks."

"Mm... Maybe we are like that," said Telford after a pause.

"What?" Young seemed confused, Telford chuckled.

"We are like frenemies. Not entirely friends, but not entirely enemies. I call him Nick sometimes, too." He thought before continuing. "We knew each other before he got into Icarus. Me, Camile and Nick. Oh, and Dr. Perry. You were in the planet before he got there, he was under my care at that time. Half of the people on Icarus were. It's just that the most capable ones were sent there when it was all secured by you and your people."

Young nodded. He knew that Rush and Wray had had some kind of history, but he never cared about it. Now, knowing it he understood something. For example, why she wanted Rush to help in the mutiny. Not only for his brain, but because they were acquaintances, no, _friends_. Or at least, looking back, he thought Camile thought that about her relationship with the scientist.

He heard Telford's laugh again.

"What?"

"You seem to be interested in him, Everett."

"Wh..?"

"I mean, we have been talking about Nick recently. Is there something I don't know?" He gave him that _I know it, but I prefer to hear it from your lips_ glance.

"I hope not."

Silence fell upon them then.

"I better go now," said Telford standing up.

"So soon? What's the rush?"

Telford raised one brow in a mockery gesture, mouthing his last word. Young rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, fuck off, you prick!"

Both laughed.

/0/

Sergeant Ronald Greer was studying some stuff TJ had passed to him for the next day they where giving first aid lessons. Lisa was sleeping beside him, with her head on his lap. He knew that she knew what the hell was all that about Matt and doc, but she refused to tell him, or acknowledge his right to know. Maybe it was such a big secret it was better remaining so. But still he wanted to know.

Checking the hour he realised that his shift start in less than fifteen minutes. He hated it. He surely had to wake up Lisa, and she needed the sleep after doing whatever she had to do today, she looked really tired.

He got out their quarters and contacted Lt. Scott, they had the same shift.

When he met with his friend and superior, he saw Matt looking flushed and slightly nervous.

"What happens, man? You ok?" he asked.

Matt looked at him, with a worried glance. "Yeah, everything is all right." It didn't look like all was ok, but Ronald knew Matt enough to know when questions shouldn't be asked.

"Let's get going, uh?"

Matt only nodded.

/0/

Eli had discovered something interesting. Well, not _that_ interesting, more like annoying. Eli had been stuck to him like glued since the night the crew played tags. It wasn't like Rush couldn't appreciate it, it was that he didn't want to.

He had made an error that night. Since some days before he had feel the need to be with someone, anyone. He craved for human contact, something that could keep him together. Eli simply appeared in the right moment. Yes, it had been the right moment, but, to his opinion, the wrong person. Still, he had taken the opportunity.

Eli appeared that time with the sole intention of informing him about the bunch of people who would try to catch him. They hid in the vents. No body found them. They were too close together, and Rush needed the contact. At first, Eli freaked out. Who wouldn't if someone several years your senior, with a cranky personality, that always was sarcastic and mean to you kissed you suddenly.

So, Eli rushed out the vents, almost forgetting about the game, and started pacing the room, chocking in his own words. Rush just waited there, hidden still, wanting to smash his head on a wall. After a few moments, Eli went silent.

"Rush? Are you there?"

Rush didn't answered. He was lying on his back, trying to make an excuse that would allow him to escape this embarrassing situation.

"Doc?"

Rush sighed, Eli was starting to freak out again, and for other reasons this time.

"Oh my God. What if I hit him? What if he is dead? Matt's gonna kill me!"

"Please, Eli, shut it," he said, finally. Rush heard the sigh of relief that Eli made.

"Em. Can you come out, please?"

"If it's necessary."

He was getting his legs out first, and was about to jump down when he saw the mathematician nearer than he had expected, so, trying to avoid jumping over him he changed his position, but too late. When he fell to the floor he didn't land well enough and lost balance. He reached for something to grab and steady himself, instead he made Eli lost his balance and both fell to the floor, next the table. Instantly after that, something hit Eli on his head, not hard enough to make him pass out, but to leave a mark.

"Crap!"

"Shit!"

Rush knew, he _knew_ that that was bad, very, very bad. He rose immediately, getting as far as he could. But Eli rose as well, and grabbed his arm before he could get too far.

"Where are you going?" His tone was demanding, his eyes pleading.

"Out."

"No! They will catch you, or make you run. You can't, it's dangerous."

"Right now, I think you are more dangerous." Rush tried to free his arm. Eli was surprisingly stronger than what he thought. "Please, release me."

"But... It's dangerous out there," Eli talked quietly, worrying that their voices could make someone come again. "I'll keep you safe until it's all over."

He didn't want this. He needed something totally different right now, and it wasn't Eli. But he was warm, and here, and he pulled him into a unexpected hug.

Rush shook his head, trying to make the memory fade away. It was highly embarrassing what had happened and he had been acting as if he didn't remember anything. It was crystal clear to him that Eli remembered everything, and the kid acted awkwardly in front of him.

"So," he broke the silence. "That's what that thing you found _highly interesting_?"

"Em, yes."

"And you couldn't tell me that through radio?"

"Em... Look, I was trying to make a chance so we can talk about-"

"About what?" he cut. Eli blushed.

"About what you did the other day."

Fuck, fuck, shit. He nodded. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"No one else was around," he answered plainly. That hurt Eli. He saw it on his eyes. _Shit_.

"Then, why did you let me kiss you when we arrived at your quarters?"

"And why not? I kissed you first."

Eli stormed out, saying something about "Scottish bastards". Rush inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly. "That went so well," he mumbled bitterly.

"What went so well?"

Rush looked up, startled, at Lt. Scott's face. He looked nervous, and in pain.

"Nothing," he sighed.

"I... need to tell you something."

"Whatever it is, it can wait. Now I'm busy." He turned to continue with his chores, but Matt grabbed him and led him to another room, one empty and almost dark room, and cornered him on the wall.

"I need to tell you this now."

Matt was bent over Rush, so near he could feel the heat from the younger man. Matt held Rush with his hands on his shoulders, not strongly, not even firmly, just leaving them there. The light was so dim that they could barely see each other. Rush knew where Matt's eyes where for the reflection of some light on them.

"Well, lad, I have not all the day, speak."

"I... I think..." Matt lowered his head, not knowing how to begin. Then, he looked Rush straight in the eye. But he didn't say anything, he lowered again his head, and kissed him. It hurt him the way Matt was kissing him now. It wasn't lustful, it wasn't demanding. It was full of feelings. Feelings he didn't want to see. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Don't..."

"I can't help it."

"Then make it stop."

"I... I..." Matt looked at him again, their faces so close their lips brushed together. "I don't want to." He kissed him again.

This time Rush wrapped his arms around him, to get closer, so close they could feel each other body. The kiss became desperate. This, _this_, was what he needed. The contact, the proximity. Warm hands running over him, sliding inside his clothes, a mouth that won't let him think about what's wrong and what's right.

But then again, the kiss changed and became full of feelings. Painful. He broke the contact.

"We should stop," he whispered, panting.

Matt was panting, too. He thought that it was lucky that there were so little light, as he knew that his cheeks were bright red. Even though they stopped kissing Matt didn't want to let go, even more, he hugged Rush more firmly.

That was when a radio cracked and Ronald's voice called Matt to go to his shift. He left Rush reluctantly. Matt had only walked a few steps when he heard the moan. Surely, he thought, Rush was regretting what just happened.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
